


Princess Boo

by Twats_R_Us



Series: Grow old with me. [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy!fic, Dog - Freeform, Domestic Ian, Domestic Mickey, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twats_R_Us/pseuds/Twats_R_Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've decided that this series will no longer be in chronological order</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mickey had a stressful day at work. It was a Friday and one of the tattoo artists had a huge spat in front of all the customers leaving Mickey to sort everything out. He couldn't wait to get home to his husband and his 7 year old son and daughter. When he walked in the door, he heard the kids laughing and Ian cooking. The scene already brought a smile to Mickey’s face. The smile immediately turned into a frown when a tiny blonde dog with a flat dark face ran past followed by his kids.

“Boo come here!” Millie creamed as she ran after the dog.

“Dad, Hercules died so Daddy got us a dog.” Alex stated hugging Mickey very tightly. Alex then ran after his sister and the dog. Mickey stomped into the kitchen annoyed.

“Firecrotch what the fuck? Their goldfish died so you buy them a fucking Chihuahua!” Ian turned away from the pan and placed his hands on Mickey’s hips while Mickey kept his arms folded.

“Mick, Calm down okay. For starters, they were very upset and also, Princess Boo isn’t a Chihuahua, She’s a puppy Bull Mastiff we found at the pound. She’s gunna grow up to be huge and very big and vicious looking.” 

“Could have at least asked me before hand.” Ian was surprised at Mickey’s change of mood.

“Sorry…” Ian cringed. “She’s just so cute, have you seen her eyes, I couldn’t say no.” Mickey relaxed a bit and unfolded his arms.

“You’re such a fag ya know that? Please tell me it wasn’t you that called the dog Princess Boo?” Mickey asked. Ian laughed and pecked his husband on the lips.

“I showed the kids a photo of what she’ll look like when she’s not a puppy. Alex thought she was going to look scary so he wanted to call her boo but Milllie said she still looked like a princess so they settled on Princess boo …” Mickey laughed.

“We have such weird kids.” Ian removed one of his hands from Mickey’s waist and slapped him on the back of the head.

“No they’re cute and not just because they look the exact same as us.” Mickey huffed.

“You’re a dick head ya know that?” Ian pulled his husband closer.

“Love you too.” He then kissed Mickey deeply. When they parted, the twins appeared in the kitchen with Princess Boo. The dog ran to Mickey and started jumping on his leg.

“Dad, she likes you. She wants you to pick her up.” Alex stated. Mickey picked the dog up and placed it on his chest. The dog immediately started licking his face.

“Ewwwwwwwwwwwww” Millie wined. 

“Guys lasagnas gunna be ready soon, go wash your hands.” The twins ran to the bathroom shoving each other on the way. Mickey put the dog down to run around.

“Oh and you, you think I’m ever gunna kiss you again with all that slobber on your face, you can think again.” Mickey shoved Ian and talked towards the bedroom. 

“I’m taking a shower and if you don’t join me I’m talking that stupid dog back to the fucking pound.” Ian turned the oven off and ran after Mickey. 

***

Once the boys left their bathroom and went into the bedroom, they started joking around and whipping each other with their towels like they had always done for years since some things never change. Ian Immediately covered up when he saw Princess Boo sitting by the door with her ears up, head tilted to the side and her big brown eyes just staring at the couple. Mickey huffed, wrapped the towel around himself and crouched down to Princess Boo.

“They say Marriage stops you from doing it but that didn’t stop us, they say kids are the ultimate cock block yet Firecrotch and I still fuck like teenagers but you.” Mickey ruffed the top of the dog’s head.  
“If you stop us like ever, I’ll hang you from the fucking curtain pole; Kapeesh?” Mickey stood up and opened the door. Princess Boo ran out the door and Mickey closed it again.

“Did you honestly just talk to her like she’s a human?” Ian asked getting dressed wearing that shit eating grin.

“Go fuck yourself.” Mickey grabbed his clothes and started getting dressed.

“Well maybe you could train her to not come in here like ever.” Ian suggested jokingly.

“So half an hour ago I had no dog and now I’m menna be fucking teaching one tricks?” Ian smirked and walked out of the bedroom.

“Hey kids, dinner’s ready.” Ian shouted. Mickey just smirked to himself. He never thought that in a million years he’d have a really hot husband, a boy, a girl, a job and a dog.


	2. Chapter 2

Ian was at work, the kids were at school and Mickey had the day off. Princess Boo had been in their family for two weeks now and Mickey wasn’t her biggest fan. Ian and the kids loved her but Mickey wasn’t keen on her at all. Mickey was in the living room on his laptop when Princess boo jumped onto the sofa next to him and rested her chin on his lap.

“Jesus Christ, what ya want? Firecrotch took you on a run like three hours ago, I fed you when I got up and the back doors open so you can do a shit in the garden; what else do ya want?” The dog jumped up and put her paws on Mickey’s shoulder and started licking his ear. He shut his laptop shut and gently pushed the dog off of him. The dog jumped onto Mickey’s lap and laid down.

“The fuck? Are you a cat or something?” because Princess Boo is a dog, she didn’t respond. Mickey thought back to when Ian first got the dog and insinuated for him to teach the dog some tricks and since his husband always has excellent ideas and he was bored. He decided to do so. Mickey got off of the sofa carrying the dog into the garden. On his way, he picked up the dog treats.

Mickey was in the garden sitting with his legs straddled on the grass with doggy treats in his hand. Princess Boo was sitting in front on him between his legs.

“Now, for starters, I ain’t calling you princess, you’re just boo or dog or Bitch.” The Dog cocked her head to the side.”

“Now, I had a dog like you untill my dad killed it and it did a load of tricks so if you don’t comply, it will be bye bye Boo Boo.”

“Now for starters… paw?” Mickey held his hand out and the dog immediately put her paw on his hand; this was gunna be fun.

*** Three hours later…

Mickey and Princess boo had been playing in the garden happily. Mickey had taught the dog leads of treats. Paw, sit, roll over, even to play dead. 

“Ya know Boo, ya ain’t that bad, at least I can actually make you my bitch.” The dog panted and licked Mickey’s face. They then began play resting as you do and then Mickey heard someone laughing. He turned around to find Ian, The kids and Lip. Ian was wearing a shit eating grin while the kids ran over to the dog. 

“Look uncle Lip, this is Princess Boo.” Alex stated holding the dog.

“She’s a Bull Mastiff.” Millie added then they both ran inside.

“Looks more like a pug to me.” Lip expressed.

“She’s only 12 weeks old.” Mickey got up and walked towards Lip and Ian. He moved to Ian’s side and pecked him on the lips.

“Hey Lip where’s Mandy and the kids?” Mickey asked

“Mandy’s at work, Max is at his friend’s house and don’t get me started on Shannon…” Mickey cocked his eyebrow and Ian elaborated.

“Shannon said she was gunna go to her friend Casey’s house after school but the school rang and said she skipped school this afternoon, Lip snooped on her laptop and Casey’s a guy and he found a lighter next to her pillow.” Mickey laughed.

“Seriously? Is that it? We all started smoking when we were like 12 and Ian was 15 when—“Lip cut him off.

“Don’t fucking insinuating that my little girl—“

“Look Lip, Shannon’s a good kid and she ain’t stupid. You just gotta trust her.” 

“I’ll like to hear you say that when it’s Millie skipping school with guys…”

“Well that ain’t gunna happen… We’re gunna send her to a convent as soon as we can or bless her with teenage obesity to give her character which will repel the D.” Ian interrupted. There was silence for a moment.

“Shit why didn’t I think of that?” Lip asked himself. Ian and Mickey laughed. 

“Right, I’m gunna get some beers.” Ian announced walking back inside.

“Ian said you hated the dog…” Lip said awkwardly.

“Well, it ain’t that bad actually, it does loads of tricks and it don’t bark.” Lip laughed.

“Oi, what’s so funny?” Mickey asked.

“Oh it’s just how domestic you are now days… and now you have a dog to complete the set.”

“Go fuck yourself.” Mickey stated as he walked back inside.

Maybe everything in Mickey was turning soft and domestic, but he secretly loved it.


End file.
